narutofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Ninja Tools
The ninja in Naruto are often seen using various tools or weapons to help them in battle. The following is a list of the known weapons. Animals * Users: Many characters. * Description: During the Chunin exam, it was confirmed that animals can be considered a ninja tool. This was brought into question immediately prior to Naruto's fight with Kiba Inuzuka. A ninja's jutsu may often involve use of various animals; most notably among the Leaf ninja are the Aburame clan; who form a symbiotic relationship with a beetle-like species of insect called the Kikaichū. Also, the Inuzuka clan; which favors the use of canines in battle. In this first style of animal usage, the relationship between ninja and animal extends beyond battle; as they will be in each others company for most of their lives. The ninja will develop a unique style to maximize coordination between himself and his animal partner(s). Another form of animal usage, and far more common, comes from the Summoning Technique. An example of a Summoning Technique is that of Kakashi that calls eight nindogs including Pakkun. This method is a time/space jutsu, which calls an animal to the user during battle after drawing blood and using sufficient chakra. Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives * Name: Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives * Wielders: Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara * Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 81 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 141 Asuma's knives are in the form of trench knives. Asuma couples these knives with his taijutsu skills to great effect, such that he can take out nine Sound ninja in a matter of seconds. The knives can be infused with elemental chakra to produce added effects. When infused with wind-natured chakra, it easily can pierce through stone. When infused with Shikamaru's shadow chakra, it can immobilize anyone whose shadow it pierces. The knives are currently in the hands of Shikamaru. Chakra Seal Tag * Users: Some ninja * Description: Using a tag similar to the exploding tag and placing it on a door, the user prevent anyone else from entering or leaving the room. By using a special hand seal, the tag disappears. Exploding Tag Flash Bombs * Users: Some ninja * Description: Flash bombs are small round spheres that are attached to a kunai knife, similarly to an exploding tag. Once thrown, flash bombs explode on impact, creating blinding flashes, used as a diversion. Shikamaru Nara uses these against Tayuya; using them to create shadows so he can use his Shadow Imitation Technique on Tayuya's Doki. Fūma Shuriken Summoning: Conch Shell Mace * Name: Summoning: Conch Shell Mace * Type: Unknown rank, Offensive * User: Kotetsu Hagane * Hand Seals: None, summoned from a scroll *'Debut (Anime):' Shippūden Episode 79 Kotetsu Hagane used this kind of summon during his and Izumo Kamizuki's short fight with Kakuzu. The mace itself sports numerous sharp protusions all over its surfave that can spread or integrate to form wing-like appendages that enables it to soar into the sky and evade attacks from the opponent; even while seperated, Kotetsu seems to be able to retain control with the mace' trajectory through the use of hand gestures. This type of Summoning Technique is performed with a scroll and does not require a blood offering. The mace has a great destructive power and after hitting, makes a big hole in the earth. However, it's hard for an attack to hit. Kotetsu uses a combo with Izumo's Water Release: Syrup Capture Field to enable Kotetsu to attack from a higher point and increase the mace's destructive power. Katana * Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Raiga Kurosuki, Hanzaki Fuma, Suigetsu Hozuki, Hayate Gekko, Orochimaru, most Konoha ANBU members, and Aoi Rokusho. * Description: "[[wikipedia:Katana|Katana" is the general description of any bladed weapon longer than a dagger. They vary in size, shape, and even material. Katana, when used, often become the central focus of the ninja's jutsus, with the ninja developing techniques to maximize his sword's efficiency. * Traditional use: In tradition, a katana is a single-edged sword designed for open-field combat. The blunt end of the katana could be, technically, used as a bludgeon tool. The forging of a katana can take over half a day, and is still considered an art in today's society. Katanas are not made for precise cutting-related attacks, since it could damage the blade. Wakizashi, a name given to swords with a blade length in-between that of a katana and a dagger, complements the use of a katana. The wakizashi is used where the katana could not, including executions and seppuku, ritual suicide, as such precise actions can dull or snap the katana's blade. Significant Katanas * Decapitating Carving Knife: Zabuza Momochi's giant sword, specially designed for decapitation, later claimed by Suigetsu Hozuki. * Samehada: Kisame Hoshigaki's giant rough scaled sword, shaves rather than cut, can absorb chakra, spikes prevent anyone other than its master to wield it. * Kusanagi Sword: ** Orochimaru's version: the sword of Japanese legend, extendable and capable of slicing through virtually anything, current status unknown. ** Sasuke Uchiha's version: a simple chokuto, capable of conducting electricity for increasing cutting power and range. * Totsuka Sword: Itachi Uchiha's spiritual sword, capable of sealing victims in an eternal genjutsu, held by Susanoo, the Kusanagi's perfect counter, current status unknown. Anime Only Swords * Imperial Garian Sword Used by Ryugan in an anime-only filler arc in Part I; The sword has a metal wire passing through the blade. This wire controls it's movements as the blade can expand and be shot after the targeted enemy. Also, each of the swords blade has the ability to react to the carrier's charkra, amplify it and change it's form to that of a dragon. * Sword of the Thunder God: Tobirama Senju's legendary sword, blade is made of pure lightning and is retractable, later stolen by Aoi Rokusho, destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. * Lightning Fangs: Raiga Kurosuki's twin swords, can manipulate lightning and join into one double-bladed sword, currently under a river. * Zanbatō: Hanzaki Fuma's simple giant sword, no apparent special properties. Kunai * Users: Most ninja * Description: Kunai (クナイ) knives are weapons useful for melee or ranged combat. They mainly consist of a short, diamond-shaped blade, with a handle and a ring on the end. The ring is useful for grabbing the kunai, or attaching string to it. There are also different shapes of kunai, like Minato Namikaze's three-bladed kunai. * Traditional use: Kunai are often described as "leaf-shaped" tools. They are often wrought of iron, its only sharp section being the tip. A kunai is used for smashing and other chores that would destroy a steel-forged tool. Because of its gardening use, kunai can be used openly for gardening by a ninja without raising suspicion. Kunai are not made to be thrown, although they can inflict serious damage and are capable of being thrown. Large Shuriken * Users: Mizuki, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, Shin * Description: They are basically giant shuriken about the length of a persons arm. Lion-Headed Kannon Makibishi * Name: * Type: D-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, All ranges * Users: Sasame Fuma, Kakashi Hatake, Most Ninja A simple technique where a smoke bomb is used and makibishi spikes are placed under its cover. Or, Makibishi are placed at slow rate, so that the enemy will not notice. Metal Threads to burn him.]] * Users: Tenten, Sasuke, and some others * Description: The metal threads are used to trap enemies. If enemies get tangled in the threads tightly, they can get sliced up. Probably what's a lot more effective is when Sasuke Uchiha wrapped up Orochimaru, he performed the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, causing the threads to light up on fire, burning Orochimaru. Pills Pills are commonly used to enhance a users natural ability. Blood Increasing Pill Military Rations Pill Mind Awakening Pill Three Colored Pills Puppets * Users: Kankuro, Chiyo, Sasori, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. * Description: All puppets are different. However, they all work on the same fundamental principle. The puppeteer is a master of Puppet Technique, and uses threads of chakra to manipulate the puppet's movements. A trend among puppeteers is to have hidden traps among their puppets, and to use poisons, smoke bombs, and other devices to incapacitate their enemy. Often, the controller of the puppet is a weak close-range fighter. The use of puppet-related jutsu is most often associated with the Hidden Sand. Radio * Users: Several ninja * Description: Used to communicate with other ninjas over a short distance. Usually used on missions with more then one person. Scrolls * Users: Tenten, Kakashi, Shikamaru and many other ninja * Description: Scrolls come in many varieties of uses. Normally, they are used as letters or messages to be sent out, but some scrolls are also suitable for combat. For example, summoning scrolls are activated by the user's blood and allow them to store or summon objects such as how Tenten uses her scrolls to summon weapons. A summoning contract with a line of creatures is also signed by blood on a scroll. Senbon Shuriken * Users: Most Ninja * Description: The normal (also known, in colloquial speech, as "ninja stars") are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. Though small, they can be used to distract, or, if accurate enough, could be deadly. They have an open circle in the center, used for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or thread. The circle is also a benefit in aerodynamics, for more accurate trajectories. * Traditional Use: The common misconception behind shuriken is that they were meant for assassination and killing; they are not, in tradition. They are often used by ninja as a way to distract opponents to gain the upper hand. Shuriken are easy to make and could be made out of the most common materials, including old coins, etc... The designs of a shuriken can vary, and are often unique to different ninja clans. Furthermore, the term "shuriken" also applies to a type of throwing weapon that did not have a star-shape. They were instead thick nail-like weapons, which were more deadly than the stars. Smoke bombs * Users: Several ninjas * Description: The simple smoke bombs puffs out smoke when detonated, serving as a distraction to disrupt enemies. Some smokebombs may contain poison, making it deadlier than regular bombs. Tanto * Users: Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi Hatake, The Foundation, Shikamaru Nara * Description: Simply a small Katana. The type the foundation uses are double-edged and has no tip. It is usually carried on the back of the users shoulder. Tonfa Users: Tenten, Ruiga The , also known as tong fa or tuifa, is a traditional Okinawan weapon from which the modern side-handled police baton is derived. In Naruto Tenten uses tonfa in the Curry of Life filler arc and in Part II of the series. History The tonfa's real life origin is found outside of Okinawa. Folklore says it was originally used as the wooden handle that fit into the side of millstones and was later developed into a weapon. In China, the tonfa is said to have developed from a crutch. Either way, it was also an early weapon of Southeast Asia, particularly Malaysia, Indonesia and the Philippines. A similar weapon is used in Thailand and called the mae sun sawk which had rope tying the elbow end of it to the arm (see the explanation below). Construction The tonfa traditionally consists of two parts, a handle with a knob, and perpendicular to the handle, a shaft or board that lies along the hand and forearm. The shaft is usually 51—61 cm (20—24 in) long; optimally, it extends about 3 cm past the elbow when held. Often the shaft has rounded off ends which may be grooved for a better grip. There is a smaller cylindrical grip secured at a 90 degrees angle to the shaft, about 15 centimeters from one end. Technique There are numerous ways to defend and attack with the tonfa. In defense, if the handle is grasped then the shaft protects the forearm and hand from blows from the opponents and the knob can protect the thumb. If both ends of the shaft are held, the shaft can be used to ward off blows and the handle can be used as a hook to catch the opponent's weapons. In attack, one can swing the shaft to strike the target. Large amounts of momentum can be imparted to the shaft by twirling the tonfa by the handle. The tonfa can also be wielded in such a way as to use the knob as a striking implement, held either by the handle or by the shaft. One can also stab one's opponents with the shaft of the tonfa. By holding the shaft and the handle of the tonfa together, one can use it for holding or breaking techniques. Tonfa are traditionally wielded in pairs, one in each hand. This is unlike police nightsticks, which are generally used alone. As the tonfa can be held in many different ways, education in the use of the tonfa often involves learning how to switch between different grips at high speed. Such techniques require great manual dexterity. Triple-Bladed Scythe Umbrella * Users: Amegakure ninja * Description: Umbrellas are worn on the backs of the Rain shinobi for fast access. During the midst of battle, they can be hurled into the air where they spin at a rapid speed releasing a mass amount of Senbon to rain upon the enemy. Category:Tools